fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MercuryK9
Welcome Hi, welcome to the MercuryK9! Thanks for your edit to the User:MercuryK9 page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 14:48, March 26, 2015 (UTC) I've deleted your Requip: The Pure Blade. Do not publish an article with the appropriate sections and infoboxes again. If you don't know how to add those, I can show you if you want. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 17:37, March 26, 2015 (UTC) The Periodic Table aren't proper elements in a fantasy setting- you're looking for stuff like fire, lightning, shadow, etc. So no, it'd be impossible. Well, you could use them, but not for maker magic- they'd be normal magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:11, April 21, 2015 (UTC) I don't own the rights to any Oil DS magic, it's probably something I deleted some time back. Anyway, it seems you got your answer from Perchan on the matter. 20:57:36 Tue Once again, I didn't create it. So, you don't need my word on it. Still, you need to go pass the idea of an Oil DS by Perchan if you haven't already — magic is her thing. 22:01:49 Wed Well, Oil DS was created when I wasn't here if I remember correctly. I deleted it a while back because Oil isn't an element by itself. The choices you have are Fire/Flame/Heat, any type of metal (but you'll need to call it Iron _ Slayer Magic and just note that it uses a different type of metal), Wind/Sky/Air, Earth/Rock, Sand, Darkness/Shadow, Light/White/Holy, Diamond, Crystal, Blood, Water, Ice/Snow, Wood/Forest, Acid, Lightning, Lava/Magma, Poison, and Solar. Plus any combination of the above; as well as anything you can get from merging elements such as light + darkness = twilight. As for sub abilities, Fire/Flame/Heat Slayers can use Ash Manipulation and Smoke Manipulation. Poison can use Acid. Lightning can use electromagnetism. Water can do ice and blood. Earth can do stone, dust, sand, rock, and limited gravity. Forest can do wood and grass lol. Iron can do pretty much every other metal + diamond. Sky can do gas and minor sound. Crystal can perform vibration emissions. Also, if you want oil, you can get that from Earth- since oil is taken from the earth. That's actually about it. Honestly I'd choose one of those based on what you can do with it aside from the main element—the key to a good character is not being unique (though that's pretty bomb) but what you can do with what they have at their disposal. Everything else is a no. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:19, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Meteor as a name doesn't make sense, so no. Name it Burning Earth Dragon Slayer Magic or Earthen Flame Dragon Slayer Magic, and you're good to go. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:49, April 25, 2015 (UTC) You mean Kazuhira? You made a page and just slapped a picture on it, you don't do that. It's obvious you don't do that, I should not need to explain such things. You can recreate the page long as you plan on formatting it properly. 00:52:06 Sat If you need help, ask. The key is that if the page is a mess, don't publish it. 02:03:13 Sat Yup, they can. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:17, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Sure, you may, just, I heavily advise against using Alucard. He's a vampire already; using him could very well seem like a crossover if you do. I won't STOP you from using him, but just a warning ahead of time.--Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 16:44, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Well, like I said, it was just a bit of advice =w= I won't stop you from using Alucard but it's best if you don't, since if his abilities are just like Alucard's, I'm gonna have to step in and ask you to change it, after all.--Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 19:54, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Steam isn't an element by itself. Look up lol, I sent you a message regarding that. Since steam isn't a doable element by itself, I suggest you make it a dual-element DS which is fire and water since steam is made up from fire and water. How about...Blazing Water Dragon Slayer Magic. Or something, I can reassure you I generally suck at names lol. It could be like it could control water and fire, and it could also combine them into steam where you could do everything you wanted to do originally. Also Solar is still a dual-element, I just made it before I made the Dual-Element page and haven't really updated it- I stated a while back that it was fire + light. Similarly, Arctic is simply Sky Dragon Slayer Magic whose winds are cold. Hell you could get permission to make a Sky Dragon Slayer Magic whose winds are hot. They're all pre-existing elements, you just need to think a bit on what to do with them. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:23, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, I've done some thinking of it over, and yeah, you can call it Steam Dragon Slayer Magic. HOWEVER, it has to be a mixture of fire and water cuz steam isn't an element by itself. Anyway, what generation would it be? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 07:21, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Done. Also, can Arc of Discord affect living beings and holder magic? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:18, May 8, 2015 (UTC) I've changed it :P Also yeah, I'd leave out the part where it affects living beings. In addition, I'd say it'd take more magical power to affect holder magic that the enemy has currently equipped- otherwise you'd be able to defeat holder mages too easily. Anyway, go ahead :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:06, May 8, 2015 (UTC) No problemo. Also, Merc, I need a quick favour. On "Recent Wiki Activity", can you see a section called "Insights"? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:07, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey, this is the link! http://nanatsu-no-taizai-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Nanatsu_no_Taizai_Fanon_Wiki owo Frozen Cupcakes (talk) 17:57, May 18, 2015 (UTC) thanks for the advice but 1 their on my page wizard saint page because even tho no one else is using that title i am 2 u dont know what 4 gods of ishgar are if u think their not human, the 4 gods of ishgar are the top 4 strongest wizards of the wizard saints its only called 4 gods of ishgar because the 4 members have been described as being so powerful that they shouldn't even be considered human. 3 do u happen to know when they'll be come cause thats what im looking forwards to thanks for telling me that :) everyone else might not be using that title but my page is and im only including the wizards that i make Warrod, Jura, and makarov are not in it and neither is the wizards that are made on the home page of fanon thanks for the advise anyways but i think im fine. i hope none of this sounds like im being rude or anything if so im really sorry ^ sorry forgot to include my signiture it was made by Ripcordkill345 (talk) 19:33, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Let's go. 1. The character must obviously be S-Class strength in terms of the magical and hopefully is well-versed physically as well. Half marks- while he is powerful, many of his powers are insufficiently explained. However, remove the "God Smith" magic, it's simply overpowered. Wrath of Osiris and God's Judgment are also way too overpowered- even though you don't describe the latter, "The spell is rumored to destroy the world, reset the world, or completely fix every problem in existence." Yeah, no. Thief of Seven, "Not a magic itself, but Seven different styles of a magic that allows the user to either force an enemy to lose something"- this doesn't really make sense. It should be a magic or a fighting style that involves magic manipulation. The Thief of Wrath spell is also an unfair power booster, given that it "gives him permanent buffs every time he uses it on something stronger than him." - it could be easily abused. 2. They are likely to be at the least over 21, considering that to attain such a position would be blasphemy if the person wasn't mature enough to handle their power. Yeah, he meets the age requirement, full marks. 3. They are in possession of large amounts of magical power, this is self explanatory considering the amount of diverse magic they wield. He does have a high amount of magical power and does wield amazing magical powers, but you haven't described it. Half marks. 4. They do not pick out fights, as they are knowledgeable about the impact they may have on the surrounding environment and people. They are noticeably diplomatic. Half marks- aside from a vague mention of 'not picking out fights', nowhere in his personality do I see anything regarding the others. 5. Are commonly known to be Guild Ace's or Masters, as was the case with Jura, Makarov and Jose. Either that, or they would have been personally hired by the council, like Sanjo and Jellal. Full marks, he's an S-Class. 6. They are rather intellectual, and should be well-versed in strategy and the like (not to extreme extents), along with this, they should know quite a bit about magic in general. Full marks- it's all there in the "Vast Knowledge of the Magical World" part. 7. They should have a good reputation among the common public and mages. After all, if they have a bad reputation (criminal record), they would never be accepted into the council. I can only give you one mark here- and that might be generous- there's very little indicating his position in the magic world aside from him being a workaholic, which is worth something. Your score is 10/14, which is a miss. I'd advise you to fix what I pointed out and you should be fine. As soon as you do that, I'll re-review him! I'd go ask Zico and Ashy for their opinions too. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:14, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Yo Hey, sorry to break it to you, but the Wizard Saint competition, as some like to call it, has ended. It ended when the list met full capacity. Just for clarity, I reviewed the pages basically in order of who submitted their characters first, so please don't fall under the impression that I ignored your review request. With all that said, it'd be pointless for me to review your guy now — so, yea, I won't be doing that. Also, just to add, you can still make your guy a Wizard Saint in your own storyline, this was just for the site-wide page in case you were wondering. Anyway, that's the whole of it. 22:39:33 Tue Darkness Hello. I was wondering could I add on and use your Darkness magic?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:54, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Use the deletion request page. 23:44:28 Sat Nope. But as Natsu demonstrated in the tenrou arc a slayer can momentarily combine the same elements of an opposing slayer magic to unleash a powerful spell. Per (This is my stage now!) 01:41, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Sure Per (This is my stage now!) 02:38, January 12, 2017 (UTC)